


...You've Been Stalking Me?

by The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-14 16:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat/pseuds/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat
Summary: A tired Batman finds a stalker in Bruce Waynes window.





	...You've Been Stalking Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catfamilyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfamilyx/gifts).

Batman finds a stalker in Bruce Wayne's bedroom window. 

Tired. 

He's so tired... but he won! He put that goddamn clown back in his cage. It wasn't easy, he had to fight. He had to interrogate. He had to save a guy named Jack. 

Don't ask.

...but it's over. 

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at the edge of the Wayne Manor roof. The Dark Knight was so weary, he simply parked the Batmobile outside the stone hologram entrance and grappled up to the back of his house. These actions were reckless, yes, but he had one of his obsessive contingencies in place for this kind of thing. The redundant (and again, obsessive) security measures surrounding the mansion alone would compensate for this.

He's tired. He's been at this fucking case for...

god... 3 months!

Joker. Pure evil. Those soulless eyes.... that demonic cackle...

No. Batman refused to think about him now. For now, the threat is over. He needed to think about his loved ones, and how he owed a few of them an apology for ghosting them. He landed on the roof of his home, the soles on his boots preventing a thud from emanating.  
Ugh. More walking. Maybe...half a kilometer? He growled to himself. 

The figure wrapped in a dark blue shroud lumbered forth, unto a good night's sleep. His mind started to wander: he should probably tell Alfred about the car, that shouldn't be a problem. He'll have to return a few calls, he thought he saw one from Clark. It could be nothing, or maybe he needed help with a case of his own. He's married to a Pulitzer-prize winning journalist. He'll figure it out.  
Bruce also remembered seeing a few from... oh shit. Selina. He hasn't seen her since the investigation began... and he was starting to feel the effects of it. That emptiness he felt for so long before her. Before her, he never really found himself starved for affection, he simply never thought about it. He was definitely thinking about it now. Thinking about her. Those emerald green eyes, her hair that he ran his fingers through... her body. Curvaceous AND muscular... once he slept, he had to drop by her penthouse and-  
Batman was about three-fourths of the way to Bruce Wayne's bedroom window now. His musings seemed to make the time pass rather quickly, he could already make out the silhouette of the balcony that leads to his room and-

Hold on. He thought he saw movement near the window. A kevlar glove quickly pressed the side of the mask. A surge of emotions filled his head, primarily relief... and discomfort. He stopped about ten meters from the intruder. Said intruder was perched on the window sill, peering into the room.

"Um... Cat? What are you doing?"

"Oop." She accidentally exclaimed

Catwoman turned to Batman and got off the window sill. Her expression and posture told him everything: dispair. Pain.

"I... I can explain," she told him, looking down at the roof.

The IRNV mode in his cowl was turned off.

"...You've been stalking me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

She looked up at him meekly.

"About a month in, I... was having trouble sleeping."

"...Cat.," he said, his voice wavering slightly.

"I thought I'd be okay, you know? Being alone. I've been alone for a long time... but I wasn't okay. I wasn't sleeping. I felt...empty, so... I started coming here. I'd watch you sleep. You always let go when you fall asleep... it's like... like gravity stops pulling me toward the ground as hard. Seeing you like that... letting go... it made me feel better... I'd go home and I'd go to sleep."

Again, a flurry of emotions filled Batman's head. Self-hate. Sorrow.

Love.

The blue shrouded figure approached the purple one. 

"I'm sorry, Selina. When Joker gets out, it's always a top priority to put him back where he belongs... but maybe..." he trailed off, reaching for her hand, grabbing it and caressing it with his thumb, "Maybe I took things too far."

She smiled, a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"You did," she informed him.

"I did." he agreed.

"You look tired."

"I am tired."

Catwoman looked back at the window, then back to Batman. She unlocked the window with one hand and opened it, then pulled him toward her. She climbed through the window and into his room, still keeping his hand. He climbed into his room, where he was promptly met with a kiss; he closed his eyes and felt two small hands cupping his cheeks.

Catwoman finally let go of his lips and lowered herself flat on her feet. She smiled and bit her lip. He knew that look.

"I'm tired." he reminded her.

She didn't respond, she just grabbed his mask and pushed it behind his head, then smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing... it's just.." she trailed off, and pulled back her own cowl. "... I really missed you."

"Selina, I get it. I really get it... but..."

"You're tired." she finished. 

"Yeah," Bruce said, starting to take off his gauntlets.

"Okay, well... I'll go get changed." Selina conceded, turning and walking toward the wardrobe.

Bruce pulled off the cape, then the utility belt, followed by the boots, then the armored top, then the armored leggings. He wasn't paying attention to what Selina was doing, he just walked to the bed and got under the covers. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Before he could drift off, he felt the bed shift. Selina put an arm over him and grabbed one of his hands. She was wearing a sweater, which they both found comfortable. He kissed her hand and ran his own over her hip; she was wearing lingerie.

"Night, Knight." She whispered, then kissed the back of his neck.

Bruce had already dozed off. 

She smiled when she felt it. The hand she was holding went limp, his breathing slowed... he was at peace. Gravity itself seemed to lighten. Selina relaxed her neck and let that feeling of peace send her to sleep.


End file.
